


Your demons are my playground

by Mionicov



Series: One shot collections RPDR [4]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Drug Use, Drugs, F/F, Lesbian Character, Light Sadism, Post-High School, Sharing a Bed, Sweet/Hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 17:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19256227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mionicov/pseuds/Mionicov
Summary: Farrah tries drugs for the first time and is freaking out.





	Your demons are my playground

_Aja_ and Farrah sat in their shared room. They had lived together at their high school dorm and had figured the rent wouldn't be as high if they split the cost.

They had been best friends ever since their freshman year at the fashion school in NY. They had both been shy introverted kids that didn't know anyone and therefore quickly pulled together like magnets.

Aja had always had a thing for Farrah. That shy insecure girl with long soft blonde locks had captured Aja's eyes everytime they passed eachother in the halls.

She knew Farrah was straight though. Farrah always drooled over magazines with hot men in them and she constantly talked about this guy, Justin, from PE.

At this point she had basically given up on Farrah and had decided to move on. Even if it was nearly a year since they graduated.

 

It was a bit of a shocker when Farrah had come up to her asking if she could try some of the "stuff" she had.

They were now sitting on the floor getting high on acid.

Aja was used to the stuff but had still decided to not go too hard since she wanted to be there for Farrah in case she saw some nasty shit.

And oh boy she did.

Mid-way into their conversation Farrah froze.

"What's wrong, babe? Is it kicking in?"  Aja chuckled.

"D-did you see that?" Farrah whispered and looked straight behind Aja.

"No what is it?" Aja took a hit of her cigarr that she had gotten out.

"There was someone behind you..." Farrahs eyes got smaller as she stared out into the hallway behind her.

"It's just the acid, Farrah. There's no one here. Don't be silly-" She stopped when she saw that Farrah's eyes were wet and she looked ready to cry.

It made her feel some type of way.

She had never seen Farah like this before. And for some strange reason it turned her on. She wanted to make the smaller girl cry for her.

She had an brilliant idea of how to give Farrah a little scare.

A prank if you will.

"You want me to go check?"

Farah nodded.

"Oh shit wait! You hear that?" The room was eerily quiet.

"What?" Farrah grabbed a blanket and wrapped herself in it.

"I'm gonna check it out, you wait here!" Aja whispered and grabbed a baseball bat from the corner of her room.

"Stay quiet!"

Farrah tried to protest. The last thing she wanted now was to be left alone.

Aja slithered into the hallway and out of sight for Farrah. She suddenly heard a loud crash and Farrah squealed and crawled into the bed and lied flat.

She dared only to peak out into the darkness whispering for Aja to "cut it out" And that it wasn't "funny"

She didn't get a response and she felt tears make their way out her eyes.

It was silent for about 4 minutes before she heard the sound of high heels clacking down the hallway towards the room.

The footsteps echoed in the room and she heard heavy breathing. 

At this point she was sure she was going to die. Aja wasn't wearing high heels just now.

She sniffled and a few small whines left her throat and then the bedsheet was pulled away.

A dark figure stood over her. Black shiny leather covered her full body. She held a whip in one hand and rope in the other.

She screamed and swung her hands towards the dark figure who straddled her hips and forced her hands down trying to tie them.

"Aja! Aja help!" She cried and first then she heard the figure giggle.

"It's me silly! Get pranked!"

Aja pulled the leather mask that was covering her face off and smiled down at Farrah.

"I fucking hate you! Why did you do that?" Farrah groaned and shook her head.

"Just wanted to make you moan for me." Aja whispered into Farrah's right ear and kissed it softly, earning a soft moan from Farrah.

"I didn't know you were into me." Farrah sighed.

"Just kidding!" Aja said again pulling herself away with all the will she had.

"Oh..." Farrah said and sat up. 

Was it disappointment she heard in Farrah's voice? Probably not.

Aja sat up properly and so did Farrah.

"I always got another feeling than that though..." Farrah looked at Aja with her big doe eyes.

"What do you mean?" Farrah was intregued.

"You know..." She took a slight pause. " Even before you talked to me for the first time you would stare at me for hours during classes, during lunch and so on. I don't know.. I just thought maybe you were into me or something?" 

 

Once again it got quiet.

"I... Would it be uncomfortable for you if i did have feelings for you?" Aja bit her lip and kept her eyes fixated on the floor.

She felt Farrah's hand on her cheek which made her turn her head over. 

The others soft lips pressed against hers and Aja wanted to kiss back desperately. She had to restrain herself though.

She pushed Farrah away gently making Farrah look hurt.

"I'm sorry i just don't want you to do something you'll regret tomorrow."

Farrah stared at her and then giggled.

 "You know those times i talked about boys was just a beard, right?"

Now it was Ajas turn to look confused.

"Like i was talking about boys non stop because i didn't want people to find out i'm gay... I didn't want people to pick on you for living with the lesbian girl..."

Farrah adverted her eyes and this time Aja pulled her into a tight hug.

"Fuck. Really? Thought you were straight! I've held back for three years now, bitch. No more!" She said and captured Farrah's lips again. 

Farrah kissed back and moaned into the kiss. 

Fuck the drugs. Fuck the neighbors.

She wanted to fuck Farrah more than ever.

 

 

An hour later the two laid next to eachother completely exhausted. Farrah rolled over and placed her head next to Aja's on the pillow.

"I'm glad we did that." She smiled sweetly, that smile that melted Aja's heart.

"Me too, darling." Aja kissed Farrah again and shut her eyes. "Come on, let's sleep."

* * *

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I actually got this idea from when Ru herself talked about when she did some kinda drug with lady bunny and Ladybunny scared her. Thought it could be a good fic but you'll be the judge of that! 
> 
> Thanks for reading! ❤


End file.
